Biologically active derivatives of small cage boron hydride moieties, to be used in chemotherapy, will be synthesized. The emphasis will be on the synthesis of polyboranes containing a nitrogen attachment similar to those that have already shown confirmed activity against the leukemia P-388 test system. Functionalities will be introduced onto promising molecules in attempts to change the lipid solubilities of these systems, and also to provide logical precursors to the nitrogen derivatives of the polyboranes. Routes to these functionalized boron systems will be explored. Structural relationships of a variety of boron compounds will be correlated to anticancer activity and other medicinal applications. Both of the two undergraduates and the graduate student, as well as the principal investigator, will carry out laboratory research projects to accomplish these goals.